


How are YOU doin'?

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on the Tik-Tok trend going around, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Steam mostly, Light Swearing, Multi, No smut but it IS STEAMY, Steamyish anyway, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Steve and Bucky decide to distract you with one of the latest Tik-Tok trends going around. Based on these prompts:"Stucky! Maybe something with them distracting her from something she's supposed to be doing to get ready for a meeting or a gala or something?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	How are YOU doin'?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Hope this was the fluff you needed. ;)
> 
> And hope the rest of you enjoy!

Steve blushed as he awkwardly stepped into the room. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, but he was determined to do this. You’d been better since the trip to Tony’s villa. True. But there was still something weighing on you and Steve was determined to help you feel better. 

It hadn’t helped that the second you’d gotten home, Pepper had grabbed you, begging for help planning the latest Gala fundraiser for the victims of the latest Avenger mission. 

Steve sighed. He wished you’d been allowed to spend some time alone first. He rubbed lightly at his chest where your connection hummed and steeled his nerves. 

You needed this. 

Hell, HE needed this. 

He glanced at you where you were busy curling your hair. You were already in the beautiful dress you’d picked out for the event. Steve had to admit he’d be the first to tell you how damn beautiful you’d look. 

Steve pushed his shoulders back, dropped his hands and willed himself to be brave. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Hi, baby.” You murmured, not glancing over at him as you put the finishing touches on your hair. “Are you almost ready?” 

“I’m ready.” Steve said, dropping his voice low on purpose. 

You smiled at your reflection though Steve could see the stress burning on your face. You had put so much time and effort into this; he knew you wanted it to go well. 

You sighed and started turning. “Okay . . . well, let’s go . . .” You trailed off, your eyes wide in disbelief as you took in Steve’s very naked chest and then glanced down, down, down. 

You stood frozen for a long minute just staring. 

Steve resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck again. 

“Why are you naked?” You asked, your voice high pitched, a red blush starting to dust your cheeks that had nothing to do with the makeup you’d already brushed on. 

Steve closed his eyes, told himself he was doing it all for you, and struck an overdramatic pose in the doorway. “Why? See something you like?” 

You choked. 

Well, this wasn’t going as well as Steve had hoped. Time to pull out the big guns. 

Steve stepped towards you with what he hoped was a seductive sway. 

He looked like an injured Dorito. 

Your eyes trailed up his chest and finally met his as he reached you. He reached out and cupped your face in his hands, drawing your lips closer to his. “Skip the party.” He whispered as he pressed a light kiss to your lips. 

You shook your head slowly, your lips brushing against his every time you turned. “I . . . I can’t.” You breathed, your hands reaching out touch his toned pecs. 

Steve smiled. “Of course you can.” He said. He pressed his lips against yours and gently consumed you as you struggled to remember why it was so important you go in the first place. 

You were dazed when you finally managed to pull away. It had been a long time since you’d let one of your soldiers kiss you like that. “Maybe I can be a few minutes late . . .” You suggested, smiling up at Steve. 

Steve’s smile could have melted the icecaps. He whooped, swooped down and picked you up bridal style as he carried you into the bedroom. 

He dropped you on the bed before he climbed up on top of you. You smiled up at him and wrapped your arms around his neck as you pulled him flush against you. 

You were just starting to get a little heated when your bedroom door swung open. 

“Oh, come on.” A voice growled. 

You pulled away from Steve and the both of you turned to see a very naked Bucky standing in the doorway. 

You couldn’t help yourself as you started giggling. You quickly buried your face in your hands. 

Bucky looked at you disgruntledly and awkwardly put his hands in front of himself. “Not how you’re supposed to greet a man, doll.” He grumbled. 

You tried to school your expression as you pulled your hands away from your face. “I . . . I’m sorry, baby. It’s just . . . why are YOU naked?” 

Bucky quickly got over his embarrassment and went with indignation instead. “Tony said . . .” 

“Oh, BABY. NEVER do what Tony tells you to do.” You interrupted. 

You glanced up at Steve who was still hovering over you awkwardly. “You listen to Tony too?” You asked. 

Steve suddenly found the pattern on your dress VERY interesting. “Parker.” He grit out. 

You blinked at him before you pushed your hands on the bed so you could sit up. “You . . .” You giggled. “You went to PETER PARKER for relationship advice? OUR Peter Parker?” 

Steve nodded. 

You laughed. Hard. 

When you finally stopped laughing long enough to breathe, you pushed out of the bed, swiftly dancing out of Steve’s grasp as he tried to pull you back. “Get ready, you two. We have a party to get to.” 

You blinked out of the room leaving Bucky and Steve very much alone. 

They sighed and glanced at each other. “Tony.” Bucky murmured murderously. 

“Parker.” Steve murmured resigned. 

Steve shook his head and got out of bed and headed towards his own room. “Come on, Buck. Might as well go.” 

Bucky nodded slowly, an idea popping in his own head that was all his own. A dastardly, no good, very bad idea that was oddly similar to what had happened last time he’d been at a gala with you . . . 

“And no ditching me halfway through!” Steve growled. 

Bucky’s smile slipped off his face and he flipped the bird in the direction his oldest friend had walked. 

He glanced down the hall where you were swaying slightly in the kitchen, waiting for your boys to get ready. He’d find a minute alone with you. If it killed everyone else. He’d do it. 

You swayed in the kitchen as you typed on your phone; 

You: Stop making the boys watch Tik-Tok videos. 

Tony: Come on, Scotty, you’ve gotten laid more times than I can count thanks to those vidoes. 

You struggled not to smile. 

You: Mmmm. Good point. Actually . . . now that I think about it . . . how about I return the favor? I have a few saved Pepper might like. 

Tony: . . . 

Tony: On second thought, we shouldn’t be sullying the minds of the nation's oldest national treasures. You’re right. No more Tik-Tok. 

You shook your head and spun around the kitchen feeling, for the first time in weeks, a sense of normal. You smiled hungrily as you thought about Steve and then Bucky. 

Maybe you could ditch the gala early. Surely Tony wouldn’t need all three of you . . . 

You hummed to yourself as you danced, completely unaware of the two soldiers coming down the hall behind you. 

They watched you dance and twirl and hum with smiles on their faces. 

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> She's starting to heal. :D


End file.
